Chapter 10: Battle Plans
(Fire Nation Palace) '' Ozai, the Fire lord, looked over his kingdom from the balcony of his room with a small smile on his face. Ever since the disappearance of the Avatar 100 years ago, the victory of the Fire Nation was almost practically guaranteed. The Air Nomads had been completely wiped out and it was only a matter of time before the Northern Water Tribe and the Earth Kingdom fell before him. As his smile grew in satisfaction, he heard footsteps coming towards him. He turned and saw a man enter his room and lean against the wall. He wore black armor and had a mask with the left side being pure orange and revealed a single hole where his eyes was while the other side was pure black and had no eye hole. Ozai saw the man's eyes and detected that his held far more experience than they indicated. "You called?" the man muttered in a low tone. "Yes, Mr. Wilson," Ozai said, "I wanted to know how you are progressing." "My current employer has supplied much needed weapons to your generals and their men," Slade, or Deathstroke, said, "and I've received word the Judar has your daughter in tow and should make his return in a couple days." "Excellent," Ozai replied, "Your work is greatly appreciated." "As long as the pay is good then worry not about the work," Deathstroke replied, "although Judar did inform me of something that I think you'll find interesting to hear." "And that is?" "The Avatar...he's alive." Ozai's eyes widened in surprise at this news. How was it possible for the Avatar to show up after 100 years? It just didn't make sense in the slightest. "The Avatar's a young boy with arrow tattoos," Deathstroke continued, "Airbender. At least that's from my understanding of the culture." An Airbender no less?! How the Avatar was able to allude death for over a century is unknown. Ozai retained his collected composure, which Deathstroke found amusing to a degree. He honestly could care less about the well-being of this fool. As long as he was getting paid, it mattered little to him. "Interesting," Ozai said, "very interesting indeed. This changes things considerably." "What do you suggest?" "Nothing for the time being," Ozai said, "Let's let things run their course. If this new Avatar is merely a child, then I have nothing to worry about. A mere child will have no chance against what I'll be bringing to this world." "If you say so," Deathstroke said, "Apparently he's traveling with several companions. Two Water Tribe kids, a Kyoshi warrior, and even your brother and son." Ozai's face twisted to disgust at the mention of those two. Iroh was far too soft to be a true Firebender, and his son Zuko was always a disappointment in his eyes. He would try so hard to impress him but always fell short, mainly due to his mother's softness. It was rather pathetic to say the least. Azula, on the other hand, was everything Ozai came to expect and more. She was a Firebending prodigy and was always one to be feared by her subordinates. He had great plans for her, and wouldn't mind making her the next Fire Lord after his passing. "Anyone else I should know about?" Ozai said, turning back to Deathstroke. "He's also traveling with a masked idiot with twin swords, a man wielding a massive sword and wore a black cape. Next was a weird blonde girl with a strange arm. I honestly need to gather more research. Then there's a man with white hair and a red coat. Last but not least, there is a teen boy, brown hair and blue eyes with a few strange abilities of his own." "What kind of abilities?" "Flight for one," Deathstroke said, which got another surprised look from Ozai as he continued, "he wears a black robe and has a red sword. He also had a tail. Strange, I know." What kind of freaks did the Avatar bring with him? Were they even from here? "From what I'm guessing," Deathstroke concluded, "Is that the group of individuals I mentioned are just like me and Judar. They're not from this plane of existence and exist in a different world entirely." "Is see," Ozai said, he paced back toward the balcony and overlooked his kingdom once more, mulling over all the information he had gathered. Yes, it would be best to remove this weed before it had a chance to grow into a problem. He turned to Deathstroke. "I need you to go an meet your friend before he arrives here," Ozai said, "I'm afraid since I won't be there, you'll have to explain the situation to my daughter and bring her up to speed." "Very well," Deathstroke said as he was about to leave before Ozai called out. "Remember Mr. Wilson," he said, "I won't tolerate failure." Deathroke chuckled and had only one thing to say before leaving. "Neither do I." ''(Elsewhere) Frankie sneezed a rather loud sneeze that got everyone's attention. They had camped out nearby the shoreline, a few miles away from the area where Frankie and the dragon, Tenebris had their battle. They had been there for about a day or so. "What's up bud?" Sokka asked, "Got a cold?" "Either that or someone's talking about me?" Frankie muttered with a chuckle. Aang looked at him and felt the wave of guilt overcome him once more. He decided if now was the time. He walked up toward Frankie while everyone looked on in curiosity. Then he made a low bow. "I am very sorry!" he said, practically shouting, "I should've never said the things that I did! I sincerely hope that you can forgive me!" Nobody uttered a word for a couple seconds and Aang was beginning to fear the worst...at least until he felt a hand on his head. He looked up to see Frankie rubbing his head with a happy expression. "Don't worry about it kid," he said, 'I can't exactly blame you for being angry. You were just looking out for your friend and girlfriend." "Girlfriend?" Frankie then pointed at Katara, causing both her and Aang to blush hotly and Sokka and Deadpool to laugh. Suki and Ty Lee giggled along with Seras. "S-she's not my girlfriend!" Aang stuttered. "Shut up, Frankie!!" Katara shouted in agreement, "We're just friends!!" "Yeah, right!" Frankie rebuked, "and I'm a Park Ranger!" "That sounds nice," Seras said. "Can we focus?" Guts muttered. "Right," Frankie said, "We need to think about what our next plan should be." "That's right," Katara said, "Aang still needs to master the other three elements if he's going to have a chance of facing the Fire Lord." "I believe my nephew and myself can aid you in Firebending," Iroh suggested. "Awesome idea," Sokka said, "and Katara, you can teach him Waterbending." "Well..." Katara muttered in an unsure tone, "I'm technically still in training myself. I'm definitely not a master. I think that going to the North Pole and find a master there." "Don't sell yourself short kid," Dante said, "I've seen ya fight and you've got some skill." Katara blushed at the comment which was received by an amused look from Frankie. "But what are we going to do about that one weird guy?" Suki asked, "He scared the crap out of me." "True," Frankie said, "I'll admit, he scared me too, and I fought a freakin' dragon!!" "Speaking of which," Iroh said as he pointed towards Frankie's Zanpakuto, "How did you acquire that sword Frankie?" "Oh this!" Frankie replied, enthusiasm in his words, "This is Fumetsu, and he's my Zanpakuto!!" "Zan-what?" Zuko, Sokka, and Aang said simultaneously. "A Zanpakuto," Frankie said, "It's the signature weapon of a Shinigami, or a Soul Reaper." The term received a couple of concerned looks, namely Katara and Aang. "Don't worry," Frankie said reassuringly, "The name isn't as bad as it sounds. At least I hope not. A Shinigami's job is to take souls from the World of the Living and take them to the Soul Society, which is where most souls go to after they die." "Kind of like the Spirit World?" Aang asked. "I'm not sure what that is," Frankie said, "but possibly?" "The Shinigami don't sound like bad people," Zuko noted, which was received with a doubtful expression from Frankie. "According to Aria that's not exactly the case," Frankie muttered. While the others were curious about what he meant, they decided not to discuss the matter any further. "So here's my suggestion," Frankie said, "I think we should divide our team in two." "Divide the team?!" Sokka shouted, "Are you nuts?!" "Just hear the kid out," Dante said, "Sheesh!" "Now, as I was saying," Frankie said, "Right now, Aang's top priority is mastering the four elements and prepare to fight the Fire Lord. However, even with that, there's no guarantee that we'll have a shot. Which is why we need to gather more forces to our side." "Making an army," Seras said with a small hint of surprise. "Yes, I'm gonna be makin' an army!!" Sokka's inner fangirl squealed again as he ran and hugged the Saiyan/Shinigami warrior, who looked like he was caught in something horrific. "I KNEW YOU WERE AN AWESOME GUY!!" he shouted, "I just knew it!! I can see it now. An army of proud warriors allied against a common enemy!!" "Yes!" Deadpool voiced in agreement as he made a dynamic pose, pointing to whatever was on the horizon, "Brothers and sisters in arms! I can hear the battle cries now!! The blowing of the trumpets, the clashing of blades, the enemy's forces being overrun by our united front!! I feel like a soldier again!" "I'm glad that some people can be so enthusiastic even in trying times," Iroh said as he sweatdropped, with Zuko following suit. "Yeah," he muttered. "So, anyone else in agreement besides the dynamic duo?" Frankie asked, pointing to Deadpool and Sokka who were singing whatever war songs they could come up while marching like soldiers. "I don't know," Ty Lee said, "What about Azula? We still don't know if she's safe or not. Where could that man have taken her?" "I wouldn't waste a breath for her," Guts said. "What's that supposed to mean?" Ty Lee asked. "Exactly as I said stupid girl," Guts replied with a gruff tone, "She's not exactly someone whom I feel like saving." "That's a little harsh don't you think?" Katara asked, "I mean I know the Fire Nation aren't my favortie people right now...no offense," she looked toward Iroh and Zuko who waved her off as having no problem, "but I still don't want to leave someone alone like that. I would like to help her if I can." "Hate to break it to you," Zuko said, his tone angry and his expression matching, "But I agree with Guts on this. I've known Azula all my life and she's definitely someone who'll more than likely shoot a lightning bolt through your heart than want to help us." "She can shoot lightning?!" Aang and Frankie asked simultaneously. "It's an advanced form of Firebending that Azula is fiercely efficient at," Iroh said, "Only outmatched by my brother, Fire Lord Ozai." There was a brief moment of silence before Frankie placed a hand on Aang's shoulder and gave him a serious expression. "Learn. Elements. Pronto!" "R-Right!" Aang stuttered in reply. "Now that we've got a battle plan set up," Frankie said, "Who wants to go with whom?" "Me and Sokka will stay with Aang," Katara said. "Me and my nephew will accompany you as well," Iroh said, "Of course we'll have to change our attire. We cannot have our nationality end up being our undoing." "I'll go with Frankie," Ty Lee said, "I owe him after saving our lives the other day." Frankie tried to hide his blush which was received my a mischievous look from Aang. "Aww what's wrong? Don't wanna be with YOUR girlfriend?" "Shut up..." Frankie muttered, his face turning redder with Ty Lee following suit. "Then Deadpool and Guts can go with Aang, if you want," he said. "Deadpool I don't completely mind," Katara said with a sideways glance, "but I'm still not too sure about Guts." "Aww c'mon, Guts isn't a bad guy," Seras said, "At least I don't think so anyway." Guts merely grunted and turned over to try to catch some shut eye. "Then Dante and Seras will accompany me," Frankie said. This received a nod from the demon hunter and a great big hug from the vampire. Of course Frankie was smothered in her rather large chest, which resulted in blushing and some hints of jealousy from a couple girls...and guys. "Yay! I can't wait!!" "Seras...can't...breath!!" "I guess I'll go with Frankie as well," Suki said. "Aww, but Suki, I thought we could train more!" Sokka whined. "Don't worry Sokka," Aang said, "We'll meet up real soon." "Yes," Frankie said, "Since me and the others will have our communicators, we can keep in touch." "Alrighty ladies and gentleman! Boys and girls of all ages," Deadpool said, "Let us be off to the North Pole!! I've been a particularly good mercenary this year, so I'm sure Santa will bring me lots and lots of new gizmos and weapons to play with!!" After a few heartfelt goodbyes, mostly Suki and Sokka, Aang and his group got on Appa and flew on their way. After Frankie waved them goodbye, he turned to his group. Before him stood Seras, Dante, Ty Lee, and Suki. "Alright, does the communicator have a map by any chance?" "I've got it," Dante said. He then pulled out his communicator and it revealed a three-dimensional map of the entire world. Ty Lee and Suki were beyond amazed at seeing this type of technology while Frankie rubbed the back of his head. Looks like they're gonna have to learn a lot about our particular worlds if they're gonna have a chance in hell of surviving this. "I would not worry about that Frankie," Fumetsu said from within his Inner World, "Youth these days tend to either learn rather quickly or are just downright dumb. I'm certain your friends are the former." Thanks. Hey, when I get the chance, I'll come by and visit. We've got much to talk about and A LOT of training to do. "I look forward to it." Frankie wasn't entirely sure or not, but he could have sword he heard an evil chuckle coming from his Zanpakuto. Deciding not to worry about it, he turned back to the group. "We've found a dock not too far from here," Seras said, "If we're lucky, we should get there in an hour." "Awesome!" Frankie said, "Then let's get going!" "Right, but before we do," Seras said in a seductive voice before taking Frankie's arm and biting down. Suki and Ty Lee watched in shock while Frankie nearly cried out in pain as Seras drank his blood. "Seras! What the hell?!" "I'm soooo thirsty though!" Seras said with a whine, "Just a little more." "Aarrggh! Fine! Just give me a warning whenever you're gonna do that!" "Thank you!" she then bit down again. This time Dante fell to the ground laughing while Ty Lee and Suki were pretty much passed out at this point. This was going to be a very long trip. To be continued... Category:A League Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Rengoku18 Category:Transcripts